-Let me in your Heart
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: A One Shot of the FMA Crack Pairing; KimbleexSheska. The Crimson Alchemist temps the Book Worm to come out of hiding, and start her own story. To feel alive; in the good and the bad. Hope you like.


**_A OneShot of my favorite FMA Crack Pairing KimbleexSheska. Please be open minded and enjoy. Don't like the idea, then please move on. I don't own FMA or it's characters. Hiromu Arakawa does._**

** -Let me in your heart.**

It was a rainy Saturday...  
Everything you'd expect... Wet slippery floors from people coming in places, sleepy faces, birds chirping with joy from the showers pouring down.

A simple, normal rainy day...  
Sheska sat there on the floor, in the new Library reading a book. She sighed at the glares her old Library boss was giving her. As thought she was not welcome, even as a citizen of Amestris. Apparently to her old boss even Sheska's new job could not keep her away from the Libraries, especially the new one replacing the old one that got destroyed.

Sheska kept reading without a care in the world of what others thought of her book worm self.  
She had gotten the hang of it, and it no longer bothered her.  
It was already about 3 hours past of reading a number of books that where all pilled around her as to shield her from the boring world of reality. When Sheska read... it was like a spoon full of fantasy, and that is all Sheska cared about at the moment.  
She placed her glasses on the floor as to rub away the sleepiness of her eyes, but in doing so for just a second she herd a crack of glass...  
"Ugh... Please tell me that noise was not my glasses being crushed...!" Sheska thought with despair looming over her like a black cloud.  
"Oh, oops... Sorry Ms. Book Worm..."  
Said a smoothed voice that Sheska recognized as the Crimson Alchemist.  
"Oh! No! It's okay...! I can always get some new ones! No worries!" Sheska screamed out nervously, while being "Ssshhed" by several Librarians.

Kimblee ignored the young girl panicking in front of him, picked up the glasses remains, and fixed it with his Alchemy, then placed them on her shirt, hanging there in the middle of her chest area.  
"There! Good as new..." Kimblee said with a smirk on his face that he pulled out once in a while as to be playfully innocent looking.  
"Thank you..." Sheska said nervously.  
"Why so nervous Ms. Book Worm? I'm here to do no harm... You act as thought I'm "Wanted" by law." Kimblee said while laughing slightly.  
"I know who you are... Solf J. Kimblee... The Crimson Alchemist... The one who had to do with the extermination of Ishbal... The one who bombed those Military Officials..." Sheska said with fear in her heart, but with nerve in her voice.  
"Well... I guess you do know who I am, but you do know I deserved to go, right?"  
Sheska stared as thought it was a trick question, and just answered Kimblee with a blunt "I don't know about that..." Sheska could only look at those cold eyes in silence, feel the humid air suffocating her as thought the atmosphere was poison to her. Her legs felt like they wobbled once or twice, but she stood there with out falling. Standing in front of a murderer. Waiting for his intentions to come out, why he just kept looking at her.  
"You don't say Ms. Book Worm? Well... I can't blame you for not trusting me, you hardly know me, but since your a Book Worm, and it's easily seen that you are, I just thought I'd come to you and let you know there is a bigger world out there. If you explore it, then maybe you can write a book your self one day of your journeys. Then others can read it, and think about dropping the book and doing the same... Who knows... Maybe you can change the world somehow like that..." Kimblee said while putting his hat back on, while opening his mouth to speak again; "and maybe you out of all people can be kind enough to let me in your heart... I mean... That is why your crying? Because I moved you just now, right?" Kimblee claimed with a small smile.

Sheska just stood there starring at this so called cruel man, wondering the whole while if it was a joke he was playing on her.  
Kimblee brushed his hand against her face softly with that dangerous hand. All the while that they looked at one another in silence. Until he spoke out...  
"I can show you what this world has to offer... The good, the bad... All that stuff you read in books can be a reality. Then and only then when you experience the really good and the really bad things, do you realize how alive you really are... So give it a try... Think about it, and then come back to me about your choice." Kimblee said, while placing the book Sheska had in her hands down to the rest of where the pile of books rested at.

With that Kimblee kissed her cheek, and then pinched it while saying "Farewell Ms. Book Worm!"  
Sheska felt the tears swell up in her eyes, like if she was about to pour like the unforgiving skies. She felt her face flush, her stomach tickle slightly.

As she yelled; "My name is Sheska you idiot! Don't call me book worm!"  
The Librarians Ssshed at her, but she just tossed a book at the table and left with not a care as in the beginning.  
She felt like she was about to do something stupid, but regardless she was tired of it, and followed the Crimson Alchemist towards the clearing of the sky, and the sun shining on the glistening wet leaves. Kimblee ahead of her smiling and reaching out to Sheska's hand.  
"I'll show you a great time Sheska! I promise." Kimblee said with a smile oh so mischievous.  
"You better! If life is more worth then any book writers have to offer!" Sheska exclaimed.  
"Will write our own story Sheska." Kimblee called back while taking her hand.

**End.**

_**Hope you enjoyed the read. Please Review; let me know what you thought of the story.**_


End file.
